


"Luke, Never Let Me Go"

by ultimate_percyjackson (LineyNiney)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Luke Castellan OneShot, LukexReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineyNiney/pseuds/ultimate_percyjackson
Summary: Hi readers!So, this fic/one shot assumes that you already have an understanding about Percy Jackson's world.Also, for those who don't know, the term "(Y/N)" stands for "Your Name", and "(Y/LN)" is "Your Last Name".That's all, and enjoy the fic! :)





	"Luke, Never Let Me Go"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cepheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cepheo/gifts).



> Hi readers!
> 
> So, this fic/one shot assumes that you already have an understanding about Percy Jackson's world.
> 
> Also, for those who don't know, the term "(Y/N)" stands for "Your Name", and "(Y/LN)" is "Your Last Name".
> 
> That's all, and enjoy the fic! :)

A terrible shriek ripped from the empousa's throat, and the tunnel was suddenly illuminated by hot flames as the teenage boy who suddenly came to your rescue stabbed her.

  
Not that you noticed; the world around you was spinning, darkening until you crumpled to the ground. You weren't sure how long it took your vision to fade, because the next thing you knew, your savior was right beside you.

  
You caught a glimpse of sandy-blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

  
“Whoa, whoa... can you hear me? My name’s Luke, I’ll get you out--”

  
The last thing you felt before drifting off was strong-built arms encircling you and pulling you into a warm embrace... the rest became a blur.

  
One thing stuck to you though, something that didn’t seem like it would fade any time soon.

 

Luke.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You woke up in a strange place, on a white bed. Somebody was holding your hand, and you felt the person stir. A familiar male voice said "Are you awake?"

  
Luke.

  
The name came clear in your mind. "Luke?" You stirred and your eyes opened slightly, then quickly closed tightly as a glare of bright light shone in your face. Luke let your hand go, and you heard footsteps walking away.

  
You heard a shade being pulled. The footsteps returned, and his warm hand grasped yours again. You slowly oped your eyes, and then found your heart catching.  
Looking down at you was a heart stopping boy; with clear blue eyes, tanned skin, and sandy-blonde hair. A scar crossed his right eye, and he had a concerned expression on his face.

  
He asked "Are you okay?" You replied "I think so." He said "Do you remember anything from last night?" You remembered there being a fight, and him coming out of nowhere to rescue you. You remembered him picking you up and cradling you in his arms and reassuring you that everything was going to be alright.

  
You told him everything that you remembered. He nodded and said "That's good. What's your name?" You looked up into his eyes and said "(Y/N)." He repeated your name. "(Y/N). That's a pretty name, to go with a pretty girl," he said.

  
You flushed, realizing that he was flirting with you, and he grinned with a crooked smile. "It's true," Luke said. He squeezed your hand, and stood up to leave, saying "Well (Y/N), I hope to see you again soon. If you need me, I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

  
As he left the room, you whispered to yourself "Yes, I hope to see you again too, very soon indeed." He paused at the door, turned and looked at you, and smiled. You waved, and he left.

  
You lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, your mind processing what just happened. After a few moments, another young man walked through the door. He sat next to your bed on the chair Luke had left.

  
He had curly, bright blonde hair, and a bunch of freckles across his nose. In a cheery voice, he said "Hi! I'm Will Solace. You are probably wondering where you are. You are in the infirmary building at Camp Half-Blood. You got some nasty cuts from your empousa encounter, so I've been assigned to you."

  
He checked up on you, and you chatted for a little bit, as he filled you in on information about Camp Half-Blood. As you talked, he fed you a chocolate chip cookie flavored pudding called 'ambrosia' and a caramel macchiato flavored drink called 'nectar'.

  
After about an hour, a girl with straight blonde hair leaned in the door. "Will! What's taking you so long?" Will jumped, and said "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Lily! I lost track of the time I guess. I'm coming now!" He got up and said "Alright, see you later!" and left.

  
Over the next few days, Luke came regularly to visit you. He was always funny, and he continued to flirt with you. One day, he brought you some strawberries from the fields.

  
You both ate them secretly, trying not to laugh and attract any of the Apollo kids' attention. You asked what was going on outside, and he said that he had gotten in trouble for being out of camp without permission the day he rescued you.

  
You thought _Mm! So he's a bad-boy!_ , but you felt bad that he had gotten in trouble. But that feeling went away as soon as he said that it was all worth it because he had found you. That sent a warm glow to your heart; but you couldn't tell if he was just being nice, or if he genuinely liked you.

  
After three days, you were out of the infirmary. You finally stepped foot out onto the grass, and the scenery took your breath away.

  
You saw the white marble dining pavilion, the big house, the lake, the strawberry fields, the cabins, the woods, the climbing wall, the sports fields, and the arena.

  
You saw demigods playing soccer, and a few kids in the arena practicing. You saw a kid riding a pegasus- wait, a pegasus?

  
As you stood on the little hill, Luke saw you and walked up to you, smiling. "How're you?" He asked, and stood next to you, looking out at the pretty view. You nodded and said "Pretty good. How 'bout you?"

  
He looked at you and said "Well, can't complain!" He grinned, and he said "I like your shirt, by the way." You looked down at the new orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt you were wearing, then back up at him. "Luke, really? It's exactly the same as everyone else's." you scoffed.

  
"Well, you seem to make it look less ordinary," he answered, and he locked gazes with you. You just stood and looked at him for a couple minutes, just enjoying his company.

  
He stood there, with the wind in his hair, his eyes so blue, and his gorgeous crooked smile. At that moment, you thought to yourself _He is the cutest boy I've ever seen._

 

Suddenly, he broke the gaze and said "See ya later!" and ran off down the hill towards the arena. You watched him run; his lithe body moving perfectly in sync, the wind rippling through his shirt.

  
Over the next few days, you made a lot of friends. Your best friends were Luke, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard and Will Solace. The other campers didn't give you much notice, and you didn't care.

  
At night, you stayed in the Hermes cabin, with Luke, his siblings, and the other unclaimed demigods. It was almost awkward, because instead of you sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag with your stuff (like you had any) in plain sight, Luke insisted that you sleep on his bunk with him, and put your things next to his.

  
He claimed that he did it so that you wouldn't be crowded on the floor, but you thought it was because he wanted to keep you safe. You also thought that you were calming to him when you were around.

  
You both slept in separate sleeping bags on his bed, but occasionally you'd wake up in the middle of the night to find his strong arms around you, with a peaceful smile on his face.

  
It was those moments when you were really tempted to kiss him, but you never did. It was also useless to try to wriggle free; he'd just tighten his grip on you.

  
You soon got used to feeling his body curled around yours, but it was embarrassing waking up to find the other bunkmates pointing and giggling.

  
One night, you had a bad dream. You woke up sweating and crying softly, and before you knew it, Luke was wide awake, sitting up next to you.

  
He turned on a dim wall light, wiped away your tears and held your hands until they stopped shaking, then listened intently when you told him about your dream.

  
When you finished telling him, he hugged you to him, and told you that everything was going to be okay. Then you lay back down, and you fell asleep holding his hand. In the morning, however, you wanted to die of embarrassment.

  
He had his arms wrapped around you as usual, but this time you were facing him, your body pressed against his. You woke up with your arms around him, your fingers curled in his now crazy hair.

  
Your lips were mere centimeters apart, noses touching, and you could feel his warm breath on your face. Now, if that isn't embarrassing enough, it's the dress.

  
Now you go to sleep in sport-shorts and a loose T-shirt. Luke, however, goes to sleep in shorts, with no shirt. It's those times that he has no shirt when you can't focus.

  
He has a pretty muscular upper body; especially his chest and arms. He is very distracting. Sometimes during the night, the sleeping bags get kicked down. Well, this morning they were all the way off both of you, and his legs were intertwined with yours.

  
You woke up before everyone else, and of course you were mortified, and you tried to untangle your legs from his. He sensed the movement, and clamped his legs down on yours.

  
"Oh crap," You whispered, and then focused on waking Luke up before the others could see. You tried patting his cheek, but that didn't work. So you had the brilliant idea of tickling him.

  
You covered his mouth with your hand and tickled his side. His eyes flew open, and he squealed into your hand. You immediately stopped, removed your hands, and whispered "Shhhhh!"

  
He looked at you, confused, then realized your position. He quickly let go of you, his face a mixture of shock and embarrassment. His cheeks flaming, he got away from you, and pulled up the sleeping bag over his body.

  
You did the same, then held a whispered conference with him. You decided to have your normal sleeping position: his body curled around yours, with your sleeping bags fully on.

  
As he held you close, he whispered "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that last night." You whispered back "It's okay." But right then, consciously knowing that he was holding you close was making your heart beat fast.

  
You heard the first camper stirring, and closed your eyes mostly, with just enough space so you could barely see. The first one woke up, sat up, stretched, and looked in our direction.

  
He smiled, and woke up his buddy next to him. The second one sat up, rubbing his eyes, and the first one said, "Hey Jake, check out Luke and (Y/N)'s position!"

  
Jake looked, and quietly laughed. "You know what, Matt, I think Luke likes her. Why else would he have her sleep in his bed?" Luke's arms tightened around you, and you weren't sure what to think.

  
Matt looked over at you again, and said "Yeah, Jake, I think you're right. He should just ask her out or something already." You felt Luke stiffen as they laughed.

  
Jake said "I think he's waiting to make sure she's not our half-sister or something. He should just kiss her. I think that they'd be a cute couple. They would have cute kids."  
Matt laughed, and Jake slapped his shoulder. "Shut up! They're gonna wake up!" Your mind went into a frenzy. Kids? They're thinking about Luke and you having kids?

  
Luke jolted "awake," and supposedly seeing him holding you again, he quickly let go and sat up. You heard Jake say "Mornin', Luke! How was last night?" Luke blushed, and said "Oh, shut up."

  
You rolled over, and pretended to wake up. "Luke?" You asked in a sleepy voice. "Luke?" Matt said, in a high mocking voice. He and Jake laughed, as you sat up and blushed along with Luke.

  
You got up, and continued with your day. That evening, we had a game of Capture the Flag. You were on Luke's team, because you were bunking in the Hermes cabin.

  
Your allies were: Athena, Poseidon, Dionysus and Apollo. Against you were Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Aphrodite.  
You were the Blue team, and you were put on offensive with the Hermes cabin and the Apollo cabin. You were sent on a band of two to patrol with Luke.

  
You were supposed to sneak over behind their lines, capture their flag, and return over the creek. You walked along, being as stealthy as you could. You took comfort in his steady breathing, and held your new pen-sword carefully. It had the same powers as Percy's pen-sword Riptide.

  
Suddenly, Luke crouched down. You immediately did the same. Right over the bend was the other team's flag. He whispered instructions to you. He was going to attack the guards as you went for the flag.  
He drew his sword, stealthily moved closer to the guards, then suddenly attacked. The four guards fought back hard, giving Luke a hard time. You broke cover, ran for the flag, and yanked it up.

  
One of the guards, a big buff boy, saw you grab the flag and run for it. He shouted to his teammates "She's got the flag!!!" and started running after you.

  
Luke disengaged and ran after you, soon catching up to you. You lost the four due to their heavy armor, but you were alarmed as you heard them shouting to their comrades out in the woods.

  
You were almost to the creek when a band of at least eight kids, Aphrodite and Demeter, stepped out right in front of you. Luke yelled "GO!" and engaged five of the kids at once.  
Three of the kids came after you, and you turned to fight. You tried your best to fight with one hand, but you quickly got overwhelmed.

  
Suddenly, a white hot pain seared your left thigh, and another sword sliced open the skin on your right arm, and you screamed.  
As you fell, out of the corner of your eye you saw Luke whirl around, and forge a path to you. You held tightly to the flag, your head pounding from the intense pain in your leg and arm.

  
Suddenly, Luke scooped you up, flag and all, and ran towards the creek. Your vision starting to cloud, you clutched the flag as all eight kids raced after you, screaming for reinforcements.

  
You saw the Athena kids cheering, with Percy in their middle as Luke raced across the creek with you, towards your home turf. He was breathing hard, his face flushed with effort.

  
Then, right in the middle of the creek, his foot slipped on a rock and you pitched forward. You flew out of his arms, crying out as you hit the creek bottom.

  
You saw your opponents coming, and with the last of your strength, you threw the flag. It hit the turf on your side of the shore.

  
A wild cheer erupted from your team, but you hurt too much to pay any mind. Your team rushed over to you, but Luke scrambled up and splashed over to you, yelling "NOBODY TOUCH HER!!"

  
A stunned silence spread as he hit his knees and leaned over you, gently holding you as silent tears ran down his face. Annabeth stood unmoving, eyes wide.

  
Nobody but the Hermes cabin knew what happened in his bed every morning, but now the whole Camp, including Chiron, saw how much he cared.

  
He whispered "Oh (Y/N), I'm so sorry they hurt you!" His hands ran over your wounds, and you found yourself clinging to him and sobbing.

  
Suddenly, the whole crowd gasped. You looked up into Luke's face, as he watched your wounds slowly shrink. A blue light shone over your head.

A glowing trident.

  
Chiron said, in his low booming voice "All hail (Y/N) (Y/LN), daughter of Poseidon." All of the campers knelt, and Luke still cradled you.  
All of a sudden, a certain black-haired-sea-green-eyed boy jumped up and yelled "WOO-HOO!! I HAVE A SISTER!!!"

  
Everybody cheered, and Luke still held you. He looked down at you, his sandy blonde hair damp and crazy, and tear stains on his cheeks. You hugged him close, burying your face into his neck, smelling his wonderful scent.

  
Some Apollo kids, including Will, waded into the stream and tried to take you from Luke, but he whirled on them and yelled "NO!! SHE STAYS WITH ME!!"

  
They quickly backed off, some of the campers smirking at you. He slowly stood up, holding you, and waded out of the creek towards the cabins.

  
Over the night, you slept in the Hermes cabin as Percy readied a bed for you in the Poseidon cabin. You slept with Luke again, this time one sleeping bag on top of you and nothing between you.

  
He hugged you close as he had the night before, and you didn't care what the other bunkmates thought. In the middle of the night, he woke up, gasping and shaking.  
He sat up, and put his head in his hands. You woke up instantly, and sat up next to him, turning on the dim wall light. You held his hands, and said "It's okay, Luke, I'm right here."

  
He pulled you into a strong embrace, tears rolling down his face as he quietly sobbed. After he quieted down, he let you go. You held his hand, and said "Luke, was it a bad dream?"

  
He nodded, and proceeded to tell you his dream. After he finished, you sat in silence looking at each other. Suddenly, you said "Luke, do you like me?"

  
He looked you square in the face and said "No, (Y/N). I love you. I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you by my side anymore." He paused, and then said "How do you feel towards me?"

  
You said "Luke, I loved you from day one. I won't sleep well without you either." He brushed the hair out of your face with his free hand, and softly said "Can I kiss you?"  
You nodded, and he leaned forward, closing his eyes. You closed yours, and felt his lips press against your lips. Your heart nearly exploded.

  
He broke the kiss, then kissed you again. Your hands went to his shoulders, then up to his hair. His hands found their way to your cheeks. Then he smiled at you, and turned off the light.

  
He pulled you back into his warm embrace. "(Y/N), I love you." You blushed in the darkness. You whispered back "I love you too." He kissed you again, then you both fell asleep.

  
You woke up when Jake and Matt pulled off the sleeping bag, with the whole cabin looking on. You woke up instantly, and tried to quickly disentangle yourselves, but the damage had been done.

  
The whole cabin laughed, and you both sat up, blushing madly. Luke threw on a shirt and retrieved your things, and you carried them out next door to the Poseidon cabin.

 

You burst in the door, startling Percy awake. "What the..!!" he yelped as Luke and you barged in, setting your stuff on an empty bunk. "She's moving in, right now," Luke said. You could tell that he was incredibly, dangerously peeved at his cabin-mates, and you knew that they would pay for doing that.

 

As soon as he got you settled in, Luke kissed you quickly and said "See you at breakfast," then left. Percy was sitting up now, and looked at you. "Did Luke just kiss you?" he asked.

  
You nodded, fiddling with a strap on your sleeping bag. He stood up and walked over to you. He gently asked "Are you okay? Has someone been hurting you?"

  
You turned to face your half-brother, and said "Can I tell you a secret?" He blinked once, then nodded. You took a deep breath. "Percy, don't get mad at me. I've been sleeping in Luke's bed. With him."

  
Percy's eyes grew wide, and a look of shock crossed his face. "You've been sleeping with him?!?" he asked. You blushed horribly, and said "Not like that! We've been in separate sleeping bags, but almost every morning, I wake up to find him holding me. And the entire Hermes cabin always makes fun of us.

  
"Yesterday, I woke up earlier than them, only to find our sleeping bags completely off, and we were tangled together. Thankfully, we remedied that before the others woke up. But last night, we kissed a few times, and we woke up in the same position when our bunkmates ripped off the sleeping bag over top of us!"

  
Percy blinked, and said "That sounds embarrassing. I'm sorry. Luke is a really good guy, you chose well." You blushed, and said "Yeah. He'd never take advantage of me. Never. He loves me, and he would die before he hurt me."

  
Percy nodded, and said "I believe you. After what he did in front of the whole camp last night..." You nodded, and suddenly hugged him. "Percy, thank you for listening to me."  
He hugged you back and said "No problem." He let go, and said "I think it's time for breakfast now." You got on your normal clothes, and you and Percy walked out to the tables.

  
You watched Luke take the head of his column of campers. As he saw you, his face brightened, and he smiled. A few campers started to giggle, but a scowl from Luke silenced them.

  
You sat at your table with Percy. You got your food, and scraped some food into the brasier. You sat down at your table across from Percy, facing Luke.

  
You blew him a kiss, and he smiled and blew one back to you. Percy and you ate, and listened as Chiron read off the day's announcements.

  
You went off to our activities. Your times were always paired with Luke and his cabin. Luke taught you how to fight, how to stealthily creep up on an enemy, and he taught you how to shoot a bow.

  
He taught you sword fighting. He was very careful with you, but you still received practice whacks when you weren't careful. When that happened, Luke carefully went through the move again and taught you how to do each one.

  
On archery, he would stand behind you and show you how to hold the bow, how to aim to hit the bulls-eye, and how to release so that the arrow flew straight.

  
On stealth training, he would have you practice on unsuspecting demigods. The best ones were Ares kids, because they were more aware of their surroundings, and so were harder to creep up on.

  
Those times were usually very hard to focus; because when fighting, Luke usually discards his shirt, so revealing his sweaty, glistening upper body; and when he fights, he gets a fiery glint in his eyes.

  
At archery, he stood directly behind you, his body usually touching yours, even barely.  
Later that day, Percy got a quest. He, Annabeth, and Grover went off to go do something for the gods.

  
That afternoon, after lunch, Silena took you aside to talk. You went and sat down on the lake dock, and as soon as you sat down, she leaned in eagerly.

  
"Alright, spill," she said. "How long have you and Luke had a thing going on?" You flushed, and said "Hold on. Let's go under the lake."  
She looked at you like you were crazy, but Percy had taught you everything he knew about controlling water. "It's okay," you promised, and took her hand.

  
You jumped in, and as the water closed over your heads, you formed a giant air bubble around you. You made the edges hard so you could sit on the floor of the bubble. She sat and looked at you expectantly.

  
You sighed. "Why do you want to know how long?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "My mom is the goddess of love! I could help you with your romance. I also like to know people's relationship status. So how long?"

  
You flushed and said "I don't know if I should tell you. Luke might not like that information getting out." She huffed. "You should know, you're his girlfriend!" She frowned and said "You ARE his girlfriend, right?"

  
You silently nodded, and she giggled and clapped her hands. "So, how are you two coping with the 'no more sleeping together' adjustment?"

  
You turned towards her real quick, your face turning a violent shade of red. "What-who told you about that?" She laughed. "Jake told me."

  
You scowled. "Jake from the Hermes cabin?" She nodded. You said "You tell me all that you know about MY relationship. And don't leave anything out, or I'll find out one way or another."

  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, you've had a crush on each other from about day one, and you and Luke have been sharing his bed from the first night you've been in the Hermes cabin.."  
You looked at her, shocked. She shrugged. "Will and Jake." You scowled. "Continue." She sighed.

  
"After the whole _three doggone weeks_ of this, last night happened. The Capture the Flag incident. And then I'm guessing you confessed last night. Am I correct?"  
You stared at her. "You got everything absolutely correct." You put your head in your hands. "Why do you Aphrodite people know so much about other people's relationships?" She shrugged. "I just like to help."

  
The day passed quickly. At night, you found that you were alone in your cabin. You walked over to Luke's cabin. You knocked on the door, and Jake answered.

  
"Hey Lukey, your girlfriend's here," he called, smirking. You heard a thump, and Jake was suddenly yanked back from behind, letting out a strangled "Ungh-!!"

  
Luke came to the door. He came outside and shut the door behind him. He kissed you, quite long. He finally said "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

  
You nodded, and said "There is something wrong." His forehead creased as he frowned. "What's wrong?" You touched his cheek. "My cabin is too empty. Can you come over and fix that problem for me?"

  
He smiled, and picked you up. "There's nothing else I'd rather do," he said as he carried you to your cabin. You opened the door, and he walked in. He set you down on the bed, and pulled off his shirt, revealing his beautifully toned muscular upper body.

  
You blushed, and said "Luke, what are you doing?" He said "I'm getting ready to go to sleep, with my girlfriend next to me." He climbed into the bed that obviously wasn't Percy's, and pulled the covers up.

  
You pulled your shirt over your head, revealing your black tanktop. Luke blushed as he watched you. Before you put on the T-shirt, he said. "I like the tanktop."

  
You looked back at him, and smiled."Really?" You asked. He nodded, and said "Yeah. You look really cute like that." You smiled at him, and decided to leave the shirt off.

 

You climbed into bed next to him. He cuddled up next to you and wrapped his strong arms around you, pulling you into a warm embrace. He kissed you once, then promptly fell asleep. You fell asleep soon after. ~


End file.
